Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Networks of gaming machines are known, for example for the purpose of providing a level of linked gaming such as a linked jackpot. Generally the aim of such systems is to maintain user interest in the gaming machines. However, not all machines perform at the same level, in part due to some games being more popular than others. A low performing machine can slow the performance of the linked system, limiting the system's ability to retain player interest.